Unimplemented/Speculated Characters
The following Characters are unimplemented characters, who have a reference in the game's artwork and/or source code. Although, based on imagery, it may be possible to guess what abilities they may contain, nothing about any of these characters' abilities are known if it is not mentioned. Wilton Wilton is a character that has an in-game character model, a portrait, sound files, and in-game speech. Additional Wilton Information *Wilton takes the design of a human skeleton Boon. *You can spawn Wilton in Debug Mode with the command DebugSpawn("wilton"). *Wilton's portrait previously appeared if you were at the XP Cap. *Wilton has a skull. *Wilton isn't sounded by an instrument. *Wilton has a silhouette. Wortox Wortox is a character that has an in-game character model and a portrait. Additional Wortox Information *Wortox has changed slightly between updates. Originally, his portrait at the top of the page matched the face of his image further down. Though now, it's taken the form of something that seems more like a demon dog. *Wortox's previously appeared if you were at the XP Cap. *Wortox has a skull. *Wortox has a silhouette. Winnie Winnie is a character that has an in-game character model, a portrait, and sound files. Additional Winnie Information *Winnie has a skull. *Winnie has a silhouette. *In the Reign of Giants DLC update "A Feet of Strength", a new character with similar facial features was implemented. *she might be a reference or a cameo to/of Winifred (Winnie) Foster from the book "Tuck Everlasting" by Natalie Babbit, because of her similar dress, shared name, and blonde hair. Wilbur Wilbur is a character that has a portrait. Additional Wilbur Information *A monkey character has been discussed, playable or not. *Wilbur has a skull. Wallace Wallace is a character that has a portrait and sound files. Additional Wallace Information *Kevin, the lead dev, has implied that Wallace is Scottish. *Wallace has a skull. *Game files show that Wallace is voiced by a violin. Waverly Waverly is a character that has a portrait. Additional Waverly Information *Waverly has a skull. *Waverly has no current silhouette. Pyro The Pyro is a class found within the game Team Fortress 2. Files within the game hold pictures of Pyro and Pyro-based items. Additional Pyro Information *Pyro has a portrait. *Pyro has a silhouette. *Pyro has a muffled instrument for vocals. *Pyro has a Map icon. *There were special Pyro-Related items found within the game's files, such as a Balloonicorn Chester, an Axtinguisher, a Lollichop, a broken or bitten-into version of the Lollichop, and a Flare Gun. *Different colour_cube files were found in the game under the name insane_pyro_dusk.cc, insane_pyro_day.cc, and insane_pyro_night.cc, suggesting some form of "Pyrovision" when this character is played. Trivia * A character named Woodrow has sound files, although they're the same files WX-78 uses. * In the preview stream for "A Little Rain Must Fall", Klei said that all of these characters' sounds were completed, although only some of them are in the files. * Lead Developer Kevin has stated that he doesn't know when the next character will be released, but it may be a character we've never seen before. This was mostly fulfilled with the addition of Wigfrid. * On the subject of character unlocking, Kevin said: "I'm not against having a secret character unlock down in the depths of the cave, but it would probably end up being a more esoteric one, like Wortox or something else non-human." * WX-78, Wickerbottom, Wes, Maxwell (For a short time), Woodie and Webber were on this page before they were added. * Many characters listed here have been modded into the game by the community, including Wilton, Winnie, Waverly, and Pyro. * Winnie was originally intended to be a vegetarian character. This was taken in a different direction with Wigfrid who can only consume meats. * Winnie might be based off winifred foster from Tuck Everlasting by natalie Babbit, because of many similarities * Wortox in older versions of the game kinda looked similar to Krampus. However when it got changed it looked more like a demon or also like Hellboy, since both characters shares similar appearance. * In the sound files, the Pyro is called the "wyro", but in the portraits, it's called the Pyro. * The Pyro was probably never implemented due to copyright issues, or it might also been because of the Don't Starve community getting mad about a character not start whit W or M. Category:Characters Category:Don't Starve Should not Add Pyro Because his Name starts with a P